


idle and blessed

by couldaughter



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Fluff, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, POV Third Person, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couldaughter/pseuds/couldaughter
Summary: “Nice outfit,” Tommy offered. Carlos, defeated again at trying to make Grace let him help with the dishes, dragged a chair over for her before taking his own seat next to TK.Mateo, halfway through his second burger, grinned in confusion for a second. “Uh, thanks, Cap, but —”Tommy waved a hand. “Your look is timeless kid, but I meant Marwani over here. I could never pull off that much sparkle without it looking tacky.”
Relationships: Marjan Marwani & Paul Strickland (9-1-1 Lone Star), Marjan Marwani & TK Strand, Minor or Background Relationship(s), TK Strand & Paul Strickland, Tommy Vega & Judd Ryder & Grace Ryder
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	idle and blessed

“Right,” said Judd, one hand on his hip and the other minding the grill. “We got vegan franks, turkey dogs, burgers of all kinds, some of that fancy cheese you like.” He nodded at Tommy, who flashed a thumbs up. 

“Feta is old news, T,” teased Grace, passing by with a stack of paper plates. “You’d best get with the times, try something really out there. Maybe Captain Strand could recommend a few things.”

“I’m not getting anywhere near a superfood,” said Tommy, accepting a glass of lemonade from Charles with a smile. He pecked her on the cheek and wandered off towards the cooler. “Not unless and until they prove they actually give you superpowers. I think I’d like to be able to fly.”

“Anyone can fly, T,” said Judd. He smirked. “It’s the landing they got a problem with.”

Tommy slapped him on the shoulder as she passed by. “You’ve been reading too much again, Judd,” she said. “Getting all philosophical on us.”

Judd shrugged, a slight flush in his cheeks, and shoved a veggie burger into her hands. She chuckled and left him to the cooking — she figured he could probably do with less distractions.

She took a sip of her lemonade and surveyed the backyard. It was a 126 and friends gathering, which essentially meant she was spending her free time with the guys she’d just been on a twenty four hour shift with yesterday, but she had to admit it was nice to spend a little quality time with her new co-workers. Only two months into the job and they’d already been through a lot together.

Grace bumped elbows with her on her way back across the patio, hands now empty. 

“You having fun?” asked Grace, a teasing edge to her voice.

Tommy laughed. “Oh, time of my life, girl.” 

The kids — TK, Marjan and Mateo — were relaxing on folding chairs at the far end of the yard, with Paul stretched out shirtless on a beach towel beside them.

“Catching some rays, Strickland?” She asked, shading her eyes from the sun.

Paul grinned up at her, pearly whites perfect as always. “Yes ma’am,” he said. “Been feeling a little low on Vitamin D.”

TK snorted.

“Wow,” said Marjan. “You got a one track mind, TK.”

“Sometimes you gotta take the laughs where you can get ‘em,” he said with a shrug. “Paul offered that one right up for me. He’s a good friend like that.”

They bumped fists, Paul's wrist at an awkward angle. "Always, brother." 

“Well, I hope you put sunscreen on first, Strickland,” said Tommy. “The aviators will only protect so much.”

He gave her a thumbs up and shut his eyes, stretching out once more.

Smiling, Tommy shook her head. "Food's ready, anyway," she said, jabbing a thumb back in the direction of the grill. "Best hurry if you want the hot dogs actually hot." 

Marjan pushed herself up from her chair with a sigh. “Gotta get the turkey while it’s still there,” she said. She pointed at TK, who jumped. “I swear your dad keeps sneaking them.”

“He probably wouldn’t,” he replied, after a second of thought. “Might be sneaking them to Buttercup, though.”

The dog in question was hanging out with Isabelle and Ellie inside, probably getting spoiled with belly rubs and treats. Tommy could already see a lot of pleading requests for a puppy of their own in her near future.

Marjan huffed, and went to fetch a plate from Judd. The sequins on her hijab glittered brightly in the sun.

“You wanna join us, Cap?” asked Paul, who’d rolled over and was now lying propped up on one elbow. “We were just running outta Netflix shows to complain about.”

“Marjan’s really mad about some new show about fairies,” said TK with a frown. “Don’t think she’s actually watched it yet.”

“And I never will,” said Marjan, over Tommy’s shoulder. “Unbelievable they’d treat Winx Club like that.” She took her seat again and shrugged off her jacket so it rested over the back, revealing a long sleeve shirt with an equal number of sequins.

“Nice outfit,” Tommy offered. Carlos, defeated again at trying to make Grace let him help with the dishes, dragged a chair over for her before taking his own seat next to TK. 

Mateo, halfway through his second burger, grinned in confusion for a second. “Uh, thanks, Cap, but —”

Tommy waved a hand. “Your look is timeless kid, but I meant Marwani over here. I could never pull off that much sparkle without it looking tacky.”

Marjan grinned, squaring her shoulders. The rainbow stripes on her sleeves rippled slightly. “Thanks, Vega. I gotta make up for all that time in plain black and navy blue on the job.”

Nodding, Tommy took a bite of her burger. It was pretty good, some kind of vegan bean thing Paul had apparently got the recipe for out of an old copy of Good Housekeeping.

“They had a whole stack of ‘em in the waiting room,” he said, in the middle of recounting a story about his last trip to the dentist. “Figured I’d make the most of my time.”

“Ugh,” said TK. “You’re so motivated.”

Carlos shook his head. “Don’t judge, babe,” he said, before pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. “You’ll get there someday.”

TK rolled his eyes, but Tommy could tell he was pleased anyway. Honestly, it was nice seeing them make it work. She hadn’t heard the whole story, but apparently it took them some serious drama to get to the point they could tease each other in Judd’s backyard.

“So, Cap,” said Marjan, wiping her fingers on a paper napkin. “What brings you out here to the kiddie table?”

“Hey,” said Paul, still on the floor.

Marjan rolled her eyes. 

“You’re the chaperone, obviously,” said Carlos. He took a sip of his beer. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I figure I oughta get to know the one two six a little better now I’m back in the saddle,” she said. “And I hear the kid’s table has the best gossip.”

“There is that,” said Marjan. She tapped her lower lip thoughtfully. “You hear about Captain Strand and his ex-wife?”

TK groaned dramatically. Carlos ran a hand through his hair and hid a smile against his shoulder.

“No,” said Tommy. She glanced back at Captain Strand, deep in conversation with Charles about God knew what. Probably something food related, knowing Charles. “But now I think I really have to.”

**Author's Note:**

> i watched all of 911 lone star in 24 hours and i am fine, definitely, in a mental way. in this house we stan gina torres
> 
> title from mary oliver's 'a summer day'! 
> 
> find me on twitter/tumblr @dotsayers, where i post about lots of things but these days mostly classic doctor who and 911. its a mix that does not make sense


End file.
